The Guardian
by TifanyTiffanyTifffany
Summary: Troy and Gabriella met in A cruise ship instead of the Ski lodge in colorado, wat will happen?R&R updated,very hillarious.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Guardian**_

Disclaimer: I own the High School Musical…. Muwahahahahah … joking… I don't… but I wished I do.

Summary: What if Troy and Gabriella celebrated new years eve on a cruise ship instead of at the ski lodge in Colorado

Italics are the character's thoughts

Bold are the narrative words

_**CHAPTER 1 – SEASICK**_

**Troy Bolten was the son of Jack bolten, millionaire and famous NBA basketball coach. To celebrate New Year Eve, jack had brought Troy and his mum, lily on a five day cruise ship. **

"Oh shit!" Troy managed to shout out before vomiting again. He was leaning against the railings at the edge of the ship, vomiting uncontrollably. He didn't believe that he, 17 year old muscular Troy bolten and captain of his school's basket ball team was reduced to a vomiting wreck on a cruise ship. _I knew I so shouldn't have come on this ship..._

_Damn that sea sickness_

"Hey are you ok?" a voice full of concern appeared next to him, he turned and saw a beautiful girl with hazel brown hair and black eyes wearing a cute red dress standing next to him.

"Blarghhhhh" Troy vomited again… but this time he felt lucky that he had vomited, _whoa… she is sooo cute… phew... I bet I would be drooling at her if I had not vomited …she's so beautiful... … … what the hell? What am I talking about? I don't even know her…_

**Troy's POV**

"I am Troy" I said, offering my hands to the lady. "Gabriella" she said, shaking my hands. "Soooo…. why are you on the cruise ship?" I was curious, she smiled at me and replied "well… my mum decided to celebrate New Years Eve on this ship and dragged me along." _Hey… she's in the same situation as me, I hope I can be good friends with her_

**Gabriella's POV**

_I cant believed that I would be talking to such a cute guy here on board… and his blue eyes are so mesmerizing……_I shook myself out of my day dream to hear him say that he was Troy bolten. "THE Troy bolten?" I asked. "yeah." He nodded his head. _Wow im actually talking to the famous Troy Bolten, no wonder he looks so familiar, I saw him on television. He looks much cuter out here than in on tv, I bet my friends at home would be sooo jealous. _

**NO one's POV**

"Umm… you want to grab some lunch?" Troy asked Gabriella, which nodded. Troy than grabbed Gabriella's hand, which made her blush, and pulled her along. Soon they reached a French pizza restaurant. Troy opened the door for Gabriella and said "Wil aan u gou uit met mij?"** Translation: Will at you gou from with Me.** thinking that he was asking Gabriella whether she wants to go in with him in French

Gabriella burst out laughing and explained "Troy you are speaking Dutch, not French." Troy looked away, obviously embarrassed.

**Both of them went into the French restaurant and chosen a seat next to the window**

Troy was feeling very uncomfortable, the menu is in French and he did not want Gabriella to look down on him, so he did not dare ask the waiter for the meaning. I will have the "terei o peixe e lascas"** Translation: I will have the fish and chips. ** He said, remembering the name from a cooking show he saw on TV, not realizing that he spoke Portuguese, instead of French

The waiter stood there smiling and said. "Que l'enfer?"**Translation: What the hell? **

Gabriella laughed at Troy and said "Avrò il formaggio frigge" **Translation: I will have the cheese fries**.

The waiter figured out that Troy did not know French and decided to have some fun with him. "Je suggère que vous mangez des larves fraîches" **Translation: I suggest you eat fresh maggots. "**That's what I'm talking about!" Troy shouted. Gabriella was giggling away _ahahahaha Troy obviously did not know what he just ordered._

**Minutes later, the waiter came back with a big grin on his face and put down a plate with maggots with cheese in front of Troy. "**est ici votre monsieur frais de larves apprécie s'il vous plaît votre repas" **Translation: here is your fresh maggots sir please enjoy your meal.**

Troy looked at his food and at Gabriella who is squealing non-stop with a face so disturbing, it can kill you in your sleep.

**A/N Lol I don't feel like explaining how Troy ate his maggots its too disturbing… oh yeah … he enjoyed it**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Guardian**_

Disclaimer: I own the High School Musical…. Muwahahahahah … joking… I don't… but I wished I do.

Summary: What if Troy and Gabriella celebrated new years eve on a cruise ship instead of at the ski lodge in Colorado

Italics are the character's thoughts

Bold are the narrative words

**_CHAPTER 2 – A normal day_**

Troy woke up the next day hearing the faint sound of his dad's snoring which soon sounded like a song from 'The Vienna Boys Choir', a dazzling array of young men willing to sing to the heavens. (**LOL**)

Troy went out of his room taking a morning jog around the ship._ I hope I meet Gabriella again today, she is such a nice girl. Maybe I could go eat the maggots with cheese later, it is awesome. _

Gabriella woke up as well listening to her mother's steady snore which soon sounded like birds dieing. She quickly dressed and decided to have a morning jog. She went out of her room and breath in the morning air. She did some morning exercises and started running. _Will I meet Troy today? _

She ran around a corner and "WHAM", **_blue eyes met brown eyes_**, she slammed into Troy's rock solid chest, and fell onto the flooring groaning. Troy stumbled backwards and got his leg stuck in a bucket, which slipped and fell on top of Gabriella, both Troy and Gabriella felt so embarrassed they wanted to crawl into their own mouth and never to be seen again.

"I'm….. So so…sor…rry" Troy mumbled and helped Gabriella up, "Ummm… hi again Gabriella" After minutes of talking they decided to go check out a nice garden in the ship. Troy walked in and again "WHAM" three Saudi Arabian Man (**or what ever you call them**) fell on the ground. One of them stood up and shouted "How dare you knock into Prince Habibu!" (**Pretend that prince Habibu is a famous and very rich Saudi Arabian business man)**

Troy recognized the man and quickly apologized "I meant no disrespect prince Hajaru" Gabriella nudged him and said "its Prince Habajaja"

Prince Habibu shouted furiously "ITS PRINCE HABIBU NOT HABAJAJA! HABAJAJA IS CHEWING GUM!!! I AM NOT CHEWING GUM."

**Troy grabbed Gabriella's hands and ran off, leaving a very red and angry prince Habajaja… I mean Habibu behind. Troy and Gabriella than decided to go catch a movie. (Remember this is those huge cruise ship) When they arrived at the cinema, only one show was available, a Japanese horror film, "The Stupid Panties Massacre" (lol I made that up). Troy, being the gentleman that he is paid for the tickets. **

Troy sat next to Gabriella in the middle row, the whole cinema was almost empty._ I wish that Gabriella would be so scared and jump onto me. _Gabriella was having the almost same thoughts _I wish later I could jump onto Troy, that would be nice._

The movie started and soon the scary part came……….

**Scene in the movie**

**Boy: Hi  
Girl: Hi**

**Boy: Hi  
Girl: Hi**

**Suddenly a panties wielding a chainsaw came out of nowhere and saw them up. Gabriella saw the panties and laugh, while Troy jumped onto Gabriella and buried his head in her breast whimpering. Soon, the movie ended and Troy came out looking pale and his legs are shaking, his eyebrows looked like they are about to drop off (lol?)**

**THAT NIGHT.**

**Mr. Bolten and Mrs. Bolten were out for dinner and Gabriella came to Troy's suite to talk to him. Gabriella knocked on the door, but no one replied, seeing that the door is unlocked, she allowed herself in. She walked into Troy's bedroom and saw him sleeping and hugging a care bear toy.**

Gabriella took a photo of him, _this would be cute_. She then woke Troy up, "what? Oh hi Gabriella." They walked into the living room and turned on his ultra big plasma TV. Gabriella rested her head onto Troy's shoulder while Troy started switching channels "channel 5 news, nah, Indian mtv, that will never happen, power rangers, never, Brooke back mountain, No Way, he finally turned to mtv where Vanessa Anne Hudgens was singing "when there was me and you."

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend   
That I don't really care_

I thought you were my fairytale   
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings  
With the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-bes  
And once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings  
With the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so vine  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Because I liked the view Ooooh hoo hoo  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you.

Troy and Gabriella started singing along, Troy took a toothbrush and used it as a microphone. When the song was done, Troy and Gabriella looked into each others eyes, Troy started moving his head towards Gabriella, the lips were inches apart, Gabriella closed her eyes and waited for the moment, which never came because the Care Bear suddenly shouted "HUG ME BRUVA! HUG ME BRUVA!"

**Troy and Gabriella quickly pulled apart blushing, they continued watching mtv without say a word, soon Gabriella fell asleep on Troy's shoulder. Troy carried her and placed her on his bed, then he lie down as well, trying to stay as far as possible from her. Minutes later Troy was asleep.**

**A/N: I decided to make this a little more interesting.**

Troy was dreaming about rainbows and Gabriellas when he felt something cuddling him. He opened his eyes and saw Gabriella curled up next to him, hugging him. He brushed away a lock of her hair from her eyes and hugged her back, both of them asleep in no time, with a smile on their face, Troy's smile so happily, it can kill you in your sleep. (Lol just joking)

**A/N: so how do you like this story? R&R please, I had a great idea, maybe later I might add a ship wreck and some suspense, not the normal ship wreck where people get washed up on some deserted island.**


	3. POLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N: just a note to ya all, I will be posting a new chapter everyday. Maybe 2 chapters per day. It's my school holidays and I quite bored, so expect chapters to come out fast!**

**Poll: 1.should I let his parents see them?**

**2. or not?**


	4. Chapter 3

_**The Guardian**_

Disclaimer: I own the High School Musical…. Muwahahahahah … joking… I don't… but I wished I do.

Summary: What if Troy and Gabriella celebrated new years eve on a cruise ship instead of at the ski lodge in Colorado

Italics are the character's thoughts

Bold are the narrative words

_**CHAPTER 3 – STORM**_

**A/N: you can see that something is going to happen by looking at the title. Anyways I wrote this chapter once clarinetbandgeek07 replied to my post, thanks man, you are the first person to answer the poll, so I will take your idea.**

**The next day… Troy's parents came back from the party, (they were sooo drunk, they fell asleep at the bar yesterday). When they went into their room and saw Gabriella's high heels, they begin to get suspicious, they crept into Troy's room and saw them both sleep happily.**

"TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!!!!!!!!" Jack Bolten shouted. Troy and Gabriella jumped up. Troy saw the situation they were in and quickly said "Dad I can explain…" Jack pushed them out of the room.

Troy and Gabriella stood outside the room, looking at each other. "I'm in so much trouble…" troy groaned. _Yesterday I was soo happy, and today, it aint good._

**Actually that's quite the opposite… Troy's parents had always wanted a daughter in law. So GUESS what are they doing inside Troy's room??? Doing the happy dance.**

Troy pushed open the door and said "dad… please I can explain….. Huh?" he saw his dad doing the air guitar and his mum doing the happy dance. "What the." _Am I seeing this right? Dad and mum doing the happy dance? I thought I was in trouble._

Lily Bolten (Troy's mum) hugged Troy "Relax dear, we are not angry, in fact, we are soo happy. Our dear son has finally gotten himself a girlfriend."

Troy jaws latterly dropped to the floor. "Thanks" he shouted to his parents and ran off to tell Gabriella the news.

Gabriella suggested that they go to the swimming pool. They went back to their own rooms to change.

**Minutes later………………….**

Troy waited for Gabriella wearing his Nikes swimming trunks, which is abit small for him.

**Minutes later …………………**

Gabriella came wearing a hot bikini wear. Troy took one look at her _wow……that is one sexy wear…_and he fainted. When Gabriella saw the unconscious Troy, she quickly ran to him. _Wow, look at his muscles. _She then started poking his 6 packs. Troy woke up and grabbed her around her waist "put me down!!!" Gabriella squealed. "Sure" Troy nodded his head and threw Gabriella into the swimming pool, and jumped in after her.

**Unknown to them, Mr. Bolten was watching them. "Here is 50 bucks, do what you must" he said to a young boy. He accepted his money and jumped into the pool.**

Troy and Gabriella was splashing water at each other, Troy grabbed Gabriella and looked into her eyes, their lips almost touching. Troy was thinking _I don't think I should kiss her yet… common I only know her for two days. _

Suddenly he felt a strong push on his back and his head moved forwards, his lips touched Gabriella's and so, they kiss (FIRE WORKS!!!!!). **Both Troy and Gabriella's thoughts **_wow… this is the happiest day of my life…_

Another person was happy. The kid who was given 50 dollars by Jack Bolten to push Troy to Gabriella.

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen   
When you take a chance

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart   
To all the possibilities

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Now who'd of ever thought that

We'd both be here tonight

And the world looks so much brighter  
with you by my side

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me

I didn't know it before   
But now it's easy to see  
It's a start  
Of something new   
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

**Both of them knew that after that kiss, it was the start of something new.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter I promised that the next one would be longer. This is the 3rd chapter I posted today… wow. Talk about 3 chapters per day.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**The Guardian**_

Disclaimer: I own the High School Musical…. Muwahahahahah … joking… I don't… but I wished I do.

Summary: What if Troy and Gabriella celebrated new years eve on a cruise ship instead of at the ski lodge in Colorado

Italics are the character's thoughts

Bold are the narrative words

_**CHAPTER 3 – REALLY THERES STORM**_

**A/N: lol this is my the 4th chapter I posted today… can you beat that? This chapter would be a bit violent and gore-ish (if that's a word)**

**2:00 a.m**

"**ICE CUBE… I MEAN ICEBERG!!!!!" someone shouted, the captain tried to avoid the iceberg but alas, he failed. The iceberg managed to make a big scratch along the ship's hull, and the water started leaking in.**

Troy woke up to the sound of people screaming, the captain's voice came over the Radio thingy on the ship (I don't know how you call that...) "everyone please stay calm, and evacuate through the life boats, women and children first." Troy jumped out of bed._ This cannot be happening… this cannot be happening…no…GABRIELLA!!! I gotta find her!_

Troy jumped out of bed and ran to Gabriella's room.

At the same time, a Gabriella ran out of her room and "WHAM" she slammed into Troy's body, this time, Troy caught her before she fell. "Are you ok?" Troy asked, Gabriella nodded her head.

They started running to the life boat area, they ran through a small cabin when suddenly the whole ship shook. The door closed and slammed onto Troy's head, knocking him out while something heavy fell against the door jamming it. Gabriella turned around to try the other door, and found out that it was stuck too.

Blood was dripping down Troy's face, Gabriella hold tightly onto Troy, screaming at him telling him to wake up. Tears were dripping uncontrollably down Gabriella's face, "we are going to die here" Gabriella mumbled out and cried onto Troy's chest.

Minutes later, Gabriella stood up and started hammering on the door and screaming for help. The whole ship is deadly silent, Gabriella leaned on the door and started crying again.

A finger wiped away Gabriella's tears.

"Troy?" she shouted and jumped onto him. He was covered in blood, and his face was deadly pale… suddenly the door flew open and out came super man. (Lol just joking) out came a man wearing a swim suit. He shouted "I'm a member of the coast guard rescue team and I'm here to save your balls." He helped them both out, and they started running towards the top of the ship when suddenly out of nowhere, a huge marble slab dropped onto the coast guard rescue guy's leg, crushing it. "ARGHHHH" he screamed in pain, "go on without me, I will catch up" he said pushing Troy and Gabriella away.

They took a last look at the man who saved them and started running.

"CRACKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!" The whole ship cracked into half. The bigger half started sinking quickly, and in seconds, it was submerged, the smaller half, which Troy and Gabriella were on, started sinking slowly. Troy carried Gabriella and climbed to the top of the ship and watched as it started sinking.

Troy looked into Gabriella's scared eyes and whispered "I jump, you jump?" Gabriella nodded.

Troy grabbed Gabriella and kissed her passionately, when they broke apart, they looked at each other one final time, and together they dived into the cold artic sea. (**_(My friend likes to shout "TOGETHER WE ARE INVICIBLE, WE ARE THE INVICIBLE SYCRONISED SWIMMING PARTNERS…. Lol"))_**

"Splashed!" they dropped into the freezing sea, Troy quickly searched for Gabriella and pushed her onto a floating log.

Gabriella's eyes were slowly closing. "Don't fall asleep!! Please don't fall asleep" Troy whispered. He hugged Gabriella trying to give her some warmth. Troy shivered, his hands fell numbly to his sides and lost consciousness.

**Hours later……**

**Jack burst into the Coast guard rescue team's control room. "You got to get a rescue team to the ship NOW! My son is still in there." He shouted at the commando.**

**Minutes later, a rescue helicopter was rushing to the wreck. "I do not see anything!" the coast guard rescue guy shouted to the helicopter driver. (Note. There are only 2 people on the copter. Let's call the Coast Guard Rescue Guy's name Goldfish. Coast Guard Rescue Guy is too long.)**

"**I'm going in" goldfish shouted and jumped out of the helicopter.**

**Goldfish shivered as he passed countless dead pale bodies. Suddenly a red flash suddenly flashed next to him.**

It seems like both Troy and Gabriella had awaken and had lighted up a flare when they saw the copter.

Goldfish swam to them and ask "are you guys ok" Troy was so weak all he could do was to blink.

A cable came down from the copter and goldfish hooked it onto Troy's waist. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and a huge piece of ice from the ice berg smashed onto Gold fish's head, killing him instantly.

The pilot noticed that the cable was suddenly jammed and it won't come back up. He looked out of the door and asked if he could carry Troy back like this, Troy looked at him and made the OK signs with his hands.

When the copter took off, Troy noticed that there was no cable on Gabriella. He quickly grabbed her hands as the copter took off.

It was a 20 minutes flight to the nearest coast, and Troy's hands were starting to hurt badly. "Crack" the sound was heard when Troy's bone broke. Gabriella was shouting to Troy "Please let go… it's not worth it" then she started sobbing. (**Remember? Troy was connected to the jammed cable. He was suspended in the air, holding Gabriella's hands, not wanting to let go.)**

Once in a while Troy will shout out, either his bones breaking or his muscles tearing. Gabriella can't stand watching Troy like this and started crying. "Let me go…" she begged Troy. Troy looked at her furiously and shouted "it's hard getting your love, and now, I AM NOT LETTING IT GO!!!!!!!!!"

Finally after what seems to be like a eternity to Troy, and his hands, they finally arrived at the coast guard base, and guess what? Troy broke all his bones in his right hands and torn every single muscle, but he was smiling, **HE IS ALIVE! **

Troy kissed Gabriella lightly on the lips and fainted.

**A/N: yippee… please R&R I'm soo tired… 4 chapters in a day… maybe I will post on more later, most likely I will post tomorrow. Thanks for all your reviews, especially clarinetbandgeek07, you gave me so many reviews, thanks again.**

**Before I post this, I would like to say a word of thanks… Thanks**


	6. sequel

Disclaimer: I own the High School Musical…. Muwahahahahah … joking… I don't… but I wished I do.

Summary: What if Troy and Gabriella celebrated new years eve on a cruise ship instead of at the ski lodge in Colorado

Italics are the character's thoughts

Bold are the narrative words

**A/N: just to tell all of you, I have finished this part of the story, im now writing a sequel called, "Who are you?"**


End file.
